


Trust Fall

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Another Gorizilla Fic, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, One-Shot, Sweet, no identity reveal, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: For the last few nights, he's just been falling. Fortunately, there's a heroine to save him.Giveaway Prize for: ii-mango-ii





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

He’s falling again…

 

He’s been falling…

 

He doesn’t remember the last time he  _ wasn’t _ falling honestly.

 

Fortunately, he always managed to wake up before he hit the ground.

 

Still, sitting up in bed, combing his hair from his sweat-beaded forehead, it wasn’t the constant falling that had him terrified.

 

It seemed like with each new akuma, Hawkmoth was pushing Ladybug, himself, or both of them closer to revealing their identity. With his bodyguard’s recent akumatization, it had been cutting far too close. He had trusted her in that moment, but looking back on it, they’d been lucky. She had been hoping Chat Noir would save him, but what would’ve happened if she hadn’t been able to save him? He wouldn’t have transformed – he wouldn’t have risked both of them like that. He wouldn’t betray her trust like that.

 

But…

 

If she didn’t save him, what would she have done? If he had transformed, would she have been enraged?

 

Running a hand over his face, he ignored the urge to rub his eyes as he brought his knees to his chest. Of all the things he was lingering on, it was breaking his Lady’s trust to save his life. There had to be something wrong about that, but honestly, he couldn’t help it. If anything had happened to him, she would’ve been alone.

 

What kind of partner did that?

 

Releasing a breath, he laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to feign sleep to see if actual sleep would overtake him again.

 

However, that was difficult to do when there was one knock, two… then three…

 

Opening an eye, he glanced towards his desk first, but when he didn’t see Plagg rattling around his globe again, he raised his head and scanned. Nothing in his room was being disturbed, but he sat straighter upon seeing a red silhouette with black spots pressing against his window, fist raised.

 

“Ladybug…!?”

 

When she waved, he shot out of bed and nearly tumbled over his feet as he crossed to the window, opening it. She stepped in at the wordless invitation and immediately, he felt his hands begin to shake. Ladybug was in his room again…  _ Ladybug was in his room  _ **_again_ ** .

 

“Uh…” she started and he snapped to attention. She was hesitating – it was so unlike her when he was in suit, but it made his heartbeat quicken.  He had no idea what she was here to talk about, but he was already enthralled. Confident and cool Ladybug could steal his heart any day, but stuttering and shy Ladybug - reminding her that she was an equally awkward teenager doing her best - that just killed him in a good way.

 

And there were good ways to die; he would debate anyone on that.

 

He remained quiet without urging her. Meanwhile, she was wringing her hands.

 

“… Is everything okay?”

 

He blinked.

 

“I-I mean… well…” Her eyes darted across the floor before coming back to him as she compiled her thoughts. “It’s… about the last akuma. I wanted to see how you were doing because some people on the Ladyblog mentioned you seemed… tired.”

 

Oh…

 

“Oh…” He didn’t mean to say that nor did he mean to sound so surprised. He probably wasn’t the only one that she checked up on after akuma attacks, but did someone really post on the blog he’d seem tired? And wouldn’t he have seen that post? Or maybe it was deleted considering what happened last time people posted about him on the internet. Though, at that time, he’d also been running around with Marinette and – he still needed to talk to her about all that…

 

… Wait, he was off track.

 

“I… a little, I mean, I bet anyone would’ve after being up close and personal with an akuma like that.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not strange, but he was your bodyguard too…”

 

Both of them looked at each other again and then away. Adrien rubbed his arm, not sure what else to say to convince her, but he knew he’d be lying.

 

“… Have you maybe been having nightmares?”

 

He grimaced faintly and the way her eyes grew, he knew she had caught it. Lips curling inward and forming a straight line, his bottom was caught between his teeth as they rolled out again and he sighed.

 

“… For the last few nights,” he whispered. “It wakes me up, but I can roll over and go back to sleep. Easy.”

 

From her expression, Adrien could already tell his answer wasn’t convincing enough for Ladybug. Empathy? Sympathy? … Pity? He really hoped it wasn’t that third one.

 

“What happens…? In your nightmare?” Her voice was gentle and for a moment, he imagined her as someone else. Hastily, he shook his head and considered the pros and cons of telling her about them. People always said it could help, but he didn’t want to bother her over something minor like this. Flinching, his eyes widened and he stared at her while her hand rested on his shoulder.

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay. How else can I help though?”

 

… His Lady was far too kind to him.

 

Blinking slowly, eyelids falling partway, he let out a breath.

 

“Er, it’s… it’s right when I jump out of Gorizilla’s hand. I’m falling and falling, and right before I hit the ground, I wake up. Sometimes, you don’t manage to get away or he’s holding you so tight you’ve passed out, a few times you were too late and I’m too far down…”

 

As he spoke, her face changed. It paled around her mask and she bit her lip, and her eyes would grow.

 

“The funny thing is, I’m not thinking ‘I’m about to die’…” Her head jolted slightly and her lips parted in confusion. He shuffled his feet. “It’s more… I start wondering what will happen to everyone else. My friends, my father… you. You ask me to jump and I do, and I start thinking ‘What will happen because she couldn’t save me?’, ‘Will she be okay?’, ‘Will she stop being a hero?’… things like that.”

 

“Adrien…”

 

Her eyes; he wasn’t sure what that look was.

 

“You were hoping Chat Noir would save me in that moment, but he turned up later. If you didn’t save me then, would you have been mad at him?”

 

There were so many questions spinning in his mind since that day and while some of them couldn’t be answered, he’d at least like to know this one; this one, and what she would’ve done. He wouldn’t want her to abandon Paris if he’d – and she probably would’ve figured out he was Chat Noir if that had happened.

 

Her hand fell from his shoulders.

 

“Honestly, I know I would’ve been mad at Chat.”

 

He managed not to grimace this time. 

 

“But I was the one who asked you to trust me. I would’ve been angrier at myself… and then, I don’t know. Being a hero after I failed to save you? I don’t think I could.”

 

“No…!”

 

His abrupt exclamation made her jump and he reached forward, taking her hand unconsciously.

 

“Ladybug, please, you can’t stop being a hero. Even if you didn’t save me, there’s still more people and Paris that needs you. I’m just one person…”

 

“But you’re an important person…” she argued.

 

“I guess… if you mean for modeling…”

 

“No! Not that!” She stepped towards him and he instinctively took a step back. “If you died, you might be one person in the grander scheme of things sure, but even you said it! You’re important to your friends and family, and you were worried what they would do if you died. And I-I… I’m not saying any details, b-but…”

 

She was stuttering again and he doesn’t know why, but he couldn’t breathe. He started again when she squeezed his hand.

 

“You’re… someone important to me, too…”

 

… For a moment, all cognitive thoughts halted and Adrien was just mesmerized, gazing at her face and into her eyes. When a minute passed, it started again, and his first worry was she knew his secret. No, a second pulse in his skull reminded him how differently she acted around him as Chat that he doubted she had put two-and-two together. Still, this was a revelation, knowing that she did actually care for him. Suddenly, the thought of her finding out him and Chat Noir were the same individual if something went wrong because of Gorizilla scared him.

 

“O-Oh… I didn’t… I hadn’t realized.”

 

It did explain her nerves and stuttering… and why she came to visit. He felt like those actions were familiar of someone else he knew, but he realized her hand was shaking. Had she frightened herself? Maybe saying that he hadn’t noticed was the wrong response.

 

“I’m flattered, really. If I could know who you are, but that would be breaking superhero rule number one, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Y-Yeah! The most important superhero rule of all with someone like Hawkmoth around!”

 

His laugh was forced, but hers was no better. At least they were both smiling at each other as they fell into silence again.

 

And then he stifled a yawn with his other hand. She gasped, “I’m sorry…! I’m keeping you awake now.”

 

“No, no, it’s okay.” He was still holding her hand and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one tightening his grip. “Thank you for coming to see me. And thank you for listening to me. You didn’t have to do any of this.”

 

At the edge of her mask, he could see her cheeks darken.

 

“I didn’t have to, but like I said, you’re important to me.”

 

His own face felt heated hearing those words again. No question he would be sleeping better tonight. The next thought on his mind was asking her to stay just for the night, but it was probably for the best to let her go to her own home wherever it was.

 

Hands still entwine, he walked her over to the window and opened it for her. She didn’t need that, nor did she need his help getting on the ledge, but he assisted her anyway. Even once she was looked down at him from it, she wasn’t letting go.

 

But they had to…

 

“… Good night, Ladybug. And thank you, again,” he whispered, their fingers finally slipping away. Fingertips a breath away from each other, he was frozen as her hand came to rest on his cheek and inhaled as she leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Good night, Adrien… See you around.”

 

In a daze, he watched her zip away with her yo-yo, a glowing red beacon in the night. Long after she was gone from view, he remained there, leaning against the glass and trying to calm his racing heart yet again. He would definitely sleep easier tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm sure you're all tired of everyone writing something based on/around the episode "Gorizilla"... or maybe not, hehe. Anyway, this was a prize, as mentioned above, for a giveaway I ran on my sideblog. I'd link ya, but it's not for all ages. However, this written piece was so I figured I'd share it. I also asked the winner and they said it was okay so enjoy!
> 
> Remember to comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future updates!


End file.
